Harry Potter Slash Oneshots
by georges'wife'forever
Summary: HP/DM; these are based on shagbands but different. if you don't like the paring do not read or flame me
1. Orange

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM HARRY POTTER!**

ORANGE: FLASH

*Harry's Point of View*

A train ride, a fight with Malfoy which lead to a broken nose and an embarrassing late entrance into the Great Hall for the start of term feast. 'What a GREAT 6th year I'm already having.' I thought as I sat eating my desert at the Gryffindor table while glaring daggers at the blond butt hole of a Slytherin.

As a welcome back, Seamus decided that it would be a good idea to play a game of truths (A/N: person asks question to others, all have to answer truthfully). "Who thinks Malfoy would blush if he was flashed by a male student?" Ron asked, seeing as it was his turn. Neville blushed himself, but said yes. Seamus said no. They all turned to look at me I looked at everything, but them then answered yes myself. We all broke out into laughter just picturing someone flash Malfoy, and him turning a bright shade of pink.

"Ok, since all of us want to see him blush, I double dog dare you, Harry, to pull your pants down and flash Malfoy…in the hallway tomorrow…where everyone can see it." Neville and Ron's mouths were hanging open, and my eyes had gone saucer wide. "Why…why does it have to be me?" I asked, after a few tries of gaping like a fish. "Because, he hates you more than any of us, and you are the only one that ever gets a reaction out of him of late.", "And if I refuse to do it?" I asked, there was always a second choice to these things. Seamus looked thoughtful for a moment, and then answered. "If you refuse, you have to walk around with you hair and body pumpkin orange for a week." I just look at him, and then took a deep breath. "Ok, Seamus, I'll do the dare."

The next day I was a complete nervous wreck. I had double potions with Slughorn and the Slytherins, and then I had a dare to do. 'What a crappy day this is. Malfoy is going to kill me afterwards.' I thought as I pushed my watery eggs around on my plate.

Potions weren't all that bad, as we were leaving Seamus whispered 'in the front entrance, right now.' Ron heard, and patted me on the back.

I was standing on the bottom of the stairs when Malfoy came up from the dungeons. He was surrounded by all of his goons, and Parkinson was hanging on his arm. I took a breath and yelled. "Hey, Malfoy!" he turned my way, when he saw it was me, he went to say something, but that was when I let go of my pants. Malfoy was shocked as I rushed to pull my pants up run to my dorm.

I was sitting in the Commonroom under my invisibility clock when the first students came in, they were girls. "Oh my gosh, did you see what happened outside the Great Hall?", "No, what? Was there a fight", "Even better. Harry yelled at Malfoy, and before he could answer Harry dropped his pants.", "No way!", "Yes way! You should have seen the look and blush Malfoy had on his face when Harry ran off.", "I so wish I could have been there."

I stopped listening when they starting talking about where the girl had been and with who. 'I can't believe I made the Slytherin Ice Prince and Sex God blush. Way to go Harry Potter! Time to celebrate!' I thought as I got up and headed up into my rooms.

A/N: This is my first post as a new writer. If you don't like this paring or you don't like slash DON'T READ! Thanks :)


	2. Green

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM HARRY POTTER **

Green: Out Doors

*Draco's Point of View*

When I woke this morning, I knew I should have stayed in bed. *Why did I have to get out of bed?* I thought to myself as I sat at the Slytherin table glaring daggers at my food. "Harry, you need to eat something.", "Yeah, mate." I heard Weasley and Granger tell Potter. *He's mine and I'm the only one that can tell him what to do* my mind hissed at them. That's when he noticed I was staring at him. Potter blushed a bright red when he our eyes met.

Class went well, until Potions with Potter, where we were pared together. I did everything, and when class ended he ran out. After classes ended for the day, I was walking around the ground when I found Potter sitting under the big oak tree beside the Black Lake. He had his eyes closed and the afternoon sun was making him look like an angel sitting there.

I walked up and sat down on his lap, running my hands up his chest and into his silky ebony black hair. I started kissing, nibbling and licking on his ear lobe. "Ginny…" I was kinda hurt by that, but said. "Oh, I'm not that little whore…Harry I want you." His breath hitched, and a smirk formed on my lips. "Draco…" He moaned when I bit the base of his neck. I ran my hands sown from his hair to the bottom of his shirt, then ran my hand up it o n his chest. Harry moaned out; his hand grabbed my shoulders, and pushed me away. "Draco…we can't do it out here. Somebody might find us, then ever-" I cut him off by smashing out lips together. I took advantage and forced my tongue between his lips to taste the thing that had taken over my mind, body and soul.

I had some self-control before Harry ran his calloused, quidditch playing hand down my back, and gripped my ass. "Harry, I have to have you now! I can't wait any longer." I hissed into his ear, while pulling up his shirt. When his shirt was off, I attacked his nipples. Harry shivered, and moaned when I lightly bit on it. "Draco, to many clothes. Take them off." That was the only thing we, ever, agreed on. I unbutton his pants and pulled them off along with his boxers. Harry reached up, yanked off my shirt and then my pants were off and lying somewhere nearby.

When both of us were sated, I rolled off of Harry and pulled him close to my side. "Draco?", "Mhmm", "That was amazing!" I lightly laughed at his, and answered. "We should do this more often." Harry mumbled his agreement. Now setting in the evening sun made Harry look like a god lying in my arms. *I can die happy now* I thought.


	3. Blue

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM HARRY POTTER**

BLUE: BLOW JOB

*Harry's Point of View*

I had been in a meeting all morning with Ron and Hermione. When we got to my office, I looked at my watch and my stomach rumbled for food. "Hey guys, I'm going home for lunch." I told them. 'Mione smiled at me. "Have a nice lunch, and tell Draco that we say hello.", "I will." I said as I apparated home.

When I walk through the front door, I heard music and someone signing. I slowly and quietly crept downstairs into the kitchen, when I opened the door I got an amazing view of my long time boyfriend. Draco was wearing my black, silk p.j. pants; they were slung low on his hips. He had his ass up in the air shaking it while putting something in the oven.

I walked in and on my way by him, I smacked his butt. Draco made an undignified squeaking noise, and stood up. I smirked at him. "So, what's in the oven?", "Oh, just tonight's dessert. Chocolate…Chip…Brownies." He answered while stirring another bowel of batter. While watching Draco shake his hips, wearing nothing but pants and making brownies, I had gotten so hard it hurt.

I stepped up behind Draco, and pushed him up against the counter while running my hands up his chest from his hips. "Draco, I need to taste you." Draco turned around in my arms, grabbed my shoulders and demanded me to get down on my knees. When I was down he said; "Pull down my pants and take me in your mouth." I did as he requested of me.

As I sucked him into my mouth, I hummed knowing that he liked it when I did that. Not long later his fingers tangled into my hair, and he was moaning my name. "Oh Harry! I'm there! Please don't stop." He moaned, and then he came in my mouth. He looked down at me then dragged me upstairs. I didn't go back to my office at the Ministry 'til the next morning and still I was late for that.


	4. Red

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING FROM HARRY POTTER**

RED: LAP DANCE

*Draco's Point of View*

After Potter defeated Voldemort and the school had been reopened, I decided that it was time to give my dad some space so he could mourn over mum himself.

There were not many 7th year students that had come back to finish, but the ones of us that had became close friends. On the night before Yule Blaise had a great idea to get all of the 8th years together, and have an early Christmas party.

The morning of the party Blaise spent it making invites, before he sent them I look at them.

"(name of 8th year student), 8th years early Yule party. After dinner tonight, in the Room of Requirement. Come mingle with the rest of the 8th year population. See you tonight.

B.Z. of Slytherin"

The house elfs had outdone themselves with dinner, but Blaise missed out. After dinner, I went to the RoR to find it decorated in neutral colors, but also had a little of all four house colors in it as well.

The first to arrive were Granger and Lovegood, who had to drag Longbottom into the room. "Good evening Luna, Hermione, Neville." Blaise addressed them. Lovegood looked around. "Oh Blaise this is perfect." As everyone arrived they received something to drink and took a place in the circle seating arrangement. "Hermione, do you know where Harry is? We thought that he would have came in with you or Ron." He asked, Weasley shook his head. "I saw him in the Commonroom as I was leaving." He said. The door opened and admitted a tall, muscular man wearing: black skinny jeans, a black button up top with the sleeves rolled up. His hair was straight and parted slightly to the right covering part of his eye, but hey shown a bright green in the dark room. Granger recognized him first. "Oh my gosh! Harry you look…amazing." He smiled shyly and looked at me. "You really think so?" Weasley got up and wrapped his arm around Potter's shoulders. He whispered something, and I could tell Potter was blushing. "Who did this to you, Harry?" Hannah Abbott asked. "Ginny." That's all he got out before Blaise put a drink in his hand and pushed him into the empty seat directly across from me.

A while later Blaise turned on some music, people were dancing and drinking a little too much. I had another shot, when my mind wondered off in the direction of Potter. *I have to thank the Weasleyette for Harry's great…wait, when did I start calling Potter by his given name?...His ass is nice looking in those jeans….they are mocking me…stop moving your ass Harry.* I was staring at his ass when Blaise came over, and caught me. "Man, you need to stop daydreaming about him. Just go over to him and talk to him. He won't bit…hard." I hadn't even heard him walk over, and almost fell out of my seat.

When all of us were just a bit tipsy, Blaise got up on a chair and said. "Ok, people! It's time for a game of truth or dare!" we all sat down, passed around the veritaserum and started to play. A couple of rounds in it was Grangers turn. "Harry, truth or dare?", "Truth.", "Have you or are you lusting after someone in this room?" Without even thinking he blurted out 'yes.' It finally landed on Blaise again. "Draco…", "Dare." I didn't let him finish. "Ok, I dare you to strip down and give your crush a lap dance." My eyes went wide, but I got up, took off all of my clothes except my boxers and turned on 'Hips don't lie' by Skakira.

Everybody was very curious as to whom I liked, but nobody would have guessed that I would be the Harry-the-golden-boy-Potter. I strutted over, and ran my hand through his fine black hair. *It's softer than it looks.* My mind observed. Harry was too shocked to move; I walk around in front of him and turned my back to him then started to shake my hips. I sat down on his lap and moved back, forth, up and down. Harry's mouth fell open in an 'ohh' shape; I leaned into his ear and whispered in it. "Harry, you're going to attract flies if you don't close your mouth or let me kiss you." He nodded his head, and I smashed my lips to his in a powerful, dominating kiss with the man that had haunted my dreams for two years.

When the song ended I got up, Harry did too. He took off his button up shirt and put it on me. I grabbed him around the waist and led him out of the room, under a shower of cat-calls and 'you go's. From the glazed over look in Harry's eyes I could tell he had been waiting for this for some time.


	5. Yellow

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM HARRY POTTER**

YELLOW: HUG

*Harry's Point of View*

When my god-father, Sirius Black, dies I blamed myself for it. During the war, I fought for him.

I destroyed Voldemort, and the castle along with him. The surviving good sided people, helped re-build; the 7th years that fought, and re-built had a chance to come back when the school re-opened.

Between the re-building and re-opening of the school, Draco and I had gotten closer, and come to know each other. At the start of term feast all returning 7th year students learned that we all would be sharing a commonroom.

The morning of Sirius death day, I woke up early, went outside, and sat the edge of the Black Lake to think about him and cry. School and classes were slow moving for me. After class I disappeared to be alone for a little while longer to mourn. I sat in the Room of Requirement with Buckbeak and cried. I finally left, and went back to the commonroom to find Ron, Hermione and Neville already back from dinner. "Hey guys, sorry I missed dinner I got busy in the library." I told them, and gave them a fake half smile. I sat down of the couch closet to the fire, I just stared at it for a while listening to Ron and Hermione fight over doing their homework. The commonroom door opened, and emitted some of the 8th year Slytherins. "Oh my gosh! There-" Blaise was cut off with an elbow to his side. I heard Draco hiss 'shut up Zabini.'

He walked over and sat down beside me. "Sweet heart, what's wrong?" I leaned my head against his shoulder. "Dray, what's today?", "April…wait, that's today?" I nodded my head in affirmative. "Oh, Harry I'm sorry." He said, pulled me onto his lap, and wrapped his arms around me. I layed my head on his chest, and the hand that was on my back started an up and down soothing movement. "Oh, Dray!" I started to cry again. "Shh, love. Everything will be ok. It's not your fault." He stood up with me bridle style in his arms, and took me upstairs to our room.

I was the submissive one in our relationship, and very proud of it. When he got to our door, before he opened it I leaned up and kissed his lips.


	6. White

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING FROM HARRY POTTER**

WHITE: CUDDLE

*Draco's Point of View*

We had just finished dinner, and Harry had walked into the living room to start a fire, and get settled on the couch. I was finishing the dished in the kitchen and making us both hot chocolate. When I stepped through the kitchen door I saw Harry standing in front of the fire; the fire light glowed around him and made him look beautiful. I walked up to my beloved, and wrapped my arms around him, handing him his chocolate. "Harry, love. Lets' sit down." I said, and then unwrapped myself and sat down on the couch, while I put my coco on the end table. Harry put his cup next to mine, and sat with me.

When Harry sat, I pulled him onto my lap; he laughed, but snuggle into my arms. "Draco, what a wonderful three years we had together. If someone had told me my first year that I would fall deeply in love with the famous Draco Malfoy, I would have fallen down, and laugh 'til I cried." He said looking into my eyes. "I know. I would have too. What are our plans for this next year?", "I don't know. You have any plans?"

I looked at Harry, the turned him around so that he was facing me. I took his hands in mine then said. "Harry Potter, love of my life. I love you with all of my heart. I waited 7 years for you and I have spent 3 years with you in my arms." I let go on one of his hand, reached into my pocket, and pulled out a black box. "I want to have you in my arms until we both die. Harry will you marry me?" I finally asked, opening the box; inside was a beautiful white gold band with an emerald and ruby set in it. Tears were already filling his eyes, and finally spilled out while he nodded his head yes. I slipped the ring onto his finger the leaned in placing a kiss on his lips. Our hot chocolate became cold chocolate that night.


	7. Black

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM HARRY POTTER**

BLACK: SEX

*Draco's Point of View*

Seven years had passed since the Ministry of Magic had pass the stupid marriage law. The law may have been stupid, but I finally got what I wanted since my first year. I got to marry the love that I had to suppressed for seven years; I got to marry the golden boy. The morning of our 7th year marriage anniversary; I woke to find my beloved still asleep cuddled in my arms. He is my perfect angel. I reach over, and ran my fingers through his hair. A sigh escaped his lips, and his eyes fluttered open. "Good morning, love. I didn't mean to wake you." He smiled and placed a light kiss on my lips. "No, you did not wake me. And good morning to you too." I lightly kissed him back. "Do you know what today is?" I asked. "Yes, love. On this day seven years ago we exchanged vows and kissed for the first time in front of our friends and family.", "Yes, it was." I kissed him again.

We layed in bed all day when dinner came around we got up, and got ready to leave for the Burrow. We agreed to have dinner with the Weasleys' on the night of our anniversary. When we arrived, Molly welcomed us lovingly into her home. "So, boys. How long has it been since you said your 'I do's'?" We looked at each other. "Seven years." We answered together; we stayed a little while after dinner, then thanked them for allowing us to come to dinner. We apparated back to our house; undressing, and dressing for bed, I asked Harry a question that made him stop and think. "Harry, seven years ago, why did you agree to marry me?" He looked at me and answered. "I married you because I love you."

I smiled hoping beyond anything that he would say that. I wrapped my arms around him, pulled him to me and then lightly kissed his lips. "Harry Potter-Malfoy, I love you too." Harry blushed, and then he whispered in my ear. "Draco Malfoy-Potter, I want you to make love to me." A wide smile spread across my face. "Yes Harry. Do you realize how long I have waited to hear you say that?", "Seven long years. Thank you for waiting for me." I kissed his lips and he kissed me back, while I undressed both of us.

After we had been married seven years, and sleeping in the same bed; Harry finally gave me his virginity while we looked lovingly into each other's eyes.


	8. Pink

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM HARRY POTTER!**

PINK: LOVE BITE

*Harry's Point of View*

After dinner I told my friends that I did not feel well, and headed up stairs to lay down for a rest. As an eighth year, all of us returning had been put together in our own commonroom. On the first night we were given our room assignment, where we were paired with other students from different houses. I was roomed with my best friend Ron Weasley and the Slytherin Theo Nott.

I was laying on my bed with the curtains closed while waiting on one of my mates to come up, so I could sneak out and over to meet with my boyfriend of three year. At 10:30 Nott opened the door, and I jumped up and ran out without him noticing.

I got to Draco's room without being seen or heard, once inside I noticed that Blaise and Dean's bead curtains were closed, but Draco's were slightly open just enough I could see him lying on his bed sleeping. I dropped the clock and crawled in with him; Draco was a light sleeper and when I put my knee on the bed his eyes slowly opened. When he saw it was just me a slow, lazy true smile spread across his face. His arms wrapped themselves around my waist pulling me down next to him. "Hello, love." I said when he pressed his lips to mine.

Draco put up a silencing charm and we layed there talking; while I was telling him about my day, his lips trailed butterfly kisses down my face and my neck. When he started to nibble on my neck I started to moan. "Draco, stop. You know that if you leave a mark, I won't be able to hide it." Draco answered. "Maybe I don't want you to hide it. I want everyone to know that you belong to me." When the words left his mouth I moaned again. "Oh, Draco you are such a tease and flirt. If you get to mark me, I get to mark you." As I finished my statement, Draco leaned his head to the side, so that I could get to his beautiful pale neck.

We feel asleep holding each other close together, the next morning I woke up early knowing that I had to get back to my dorm before Nott got up, or before he noticed that I was not in my bed. "Draco, love wake up." He slowly opened his eyes and smiled at me. "I have to get back to my dorm before Nott or Blaise get up." When he frowned, I leaned down and lightly placed my lips on his. "I know you hate when I have to leave you like this, but what do you say if I meet you before double potions for a little hot and heavy make out?" I wiggled my eyebrows at him and he lightly chuckled at me. "Be there half an hour before, and don't be late, Mr. Potter. I'll be waiting.", "I try to be late. I still think its sexier if you called me Harry." I climbed out from under the covers, and put my clock back on. Draco pulled me back down, before placing one last sweet kiss on my lips.

I had just stored my clock in my trunk, when Ron walked into the room; his hair looked a lot messier than it normally always did, he had a 'just had wild, hot sex' look. "Where have you been?" I asked, not really wanting to know. His goofy smile popped into place before he answered. "I stayed in 'Mione's room last night." The words 'last night' were given emphasis to with an eyebrow wiggle.

"Oh, thank you for that wonderful picture Weasley." Nott announced as he stepped out of the lavatory. He glanced from Ron to me and back again. He lifted his eyebrows at me. "And I could ask you the same question you asked him." I gave him my 'are you stupid look.' "What are you talking about, Nott. I was here last night.", "Ok, whatever. But just to tell you everybody already knows that you're gay, and now they will know that you are in a secret relationship." He then pointed to my neck and I rushed into the bathroom to inspect the hickey that Draco had given me last night.

In the mirror I could just see the top of a dark purple mark. I pulled down the collar of my night shirt to see a mouth shaped bruise at the base of my neck. *Oh Draco, you better be having this awkward conversation with your dorm mates, or you will get it when I see you tonight.* I thought with a slight smirk on my face.


	9. Purple

_**I do not own anything in this story except for the ideas. Characters and places all belong to J.K. Rowling.**_

PURPLE: FRENCH KISS

*Draco's Point of view*

"Harry, love wake up." Harry grumbled, then asked what time it was. "It's almost noon." I said and kissed his light pink lips. That one small chaste kiss turned into something other than that pretty fast, we broke apart, and Harry laughed. "Ok, so I think I'm up now." I pulled him out of our bed, and we both got ready to head down for lunch.

Two days later, Harry and I found ourselves getting up at noon. I had just stepped out of the shower when Harry's voice reached my ears and I felt a cool breeze blow over my damp skin. "Draco, I love you. I don't want to hide what we have. I want everyone to know that the Slytherin sex god was tamed by the Gryffindor golden boy." As his words registered, a smile spread across my face; I turned around in his arms so that we were nose to nose before I spoke. "Oh, Harry. You do not know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that." He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine, but before it could become heated he pulled back, and flashed the 'melt my heart' smile as I liked to call it.

After getting dressed, Harry and I headed down for the Great Hall at different times so that no one would notice that we were leaving the same place together.

I was already sitting at the Slytherin table picking at my food, as always, when Blaise appeared out of nowhere and place his hands on my shoulders. I almost fell out of my chair, in a very un-Malfoy kind of way, from my nerves getting the best of me. "Man what's up with you? You seem kinda jumpy. And I've been looking all over the castle for you. Where have you been?" I answered him, but my eyes stayed trained on the Great Hall doors as they swung open to emit Harry James Potter. "Somewhere special, with a very special someone." When he was finally seated with the weasel and the know-it-all, I looked up and was met with what all the Slytherins call the 'all knowing' eyes. He gave me a simple hand gesture, which to anyone else looked to be a wave of dismissal for my stupid answer.

I rose from my seat, brushed off the invisible dust from my clock and headed over the Gryffindor table. I was going to confront the boy-who-lived, and express my true feelings to him in front of the whole of Hogwarts. Without my usual sneer I used when addressing him, I called his name; he stood directly in front of me just mere inches from us touching. "I love you Harry James Potter." I said loud enough so that everyone in a couple meters could hear what I said. Harry grabbed ahold of my robes, and dragged me to him. "And I to you, Draco Lucius Malfoy." Our lips met in the middle and soon became a snogging session before Professor Dumbledore interrupted, our tongues from meeting in my mouth.


	10. Brown

BROWN: HAND JOB

*Draco's Point of View*

I had just left my room when I heard Potter's voice screaming at Granger and Weasley. *What have they done to deserve this screaming?* I thought as I headed down stairs to the Black Family library, to learn about my long lost family on my mums' side.

An hour later, I had read through three books about my heritage and etiquette when Mrs. Weasley call everyone down for dinner. I stood up and all of my joints popped back into place. As I was descending down the basement stairs, Potter exploded again. "First Snape! What other deatheaters are you housing here?" My inner self grinned, but I kept a straight face and spoke from my dark corner in the stair well. "Hello to you too, Potter." He turned around right as I walked past him, and sat down at the table between my god-father and the Weasley twins.

While Potter was still trying to get over the shock of me suddenly appearing out of the shadows, my mother and Mrs. Weasley both set the table and magically put the food out. While eating dinner Potter was updated about Order of the Phoenix business; I sat and watched as his facial expression changed with the different emotions he was feeling.

That night as I was getting ready for bed, I started to think back on what I had seen at dinner. My image of Harry changed, very dramatically. *What? When did he become Harry! His name is Potter.* My inner voice screamed at me, I shook my head and tired to forget what my voice was trying to show me.

I sat down on my bed, leaning against the head board and opened my OWLs level potions book, thinking I was going to finish the easy that Snape had assigned as summer work last semester. I could not focus on anything but the black haired boy in the next room. Why was I thinking about? I still don't know the answer to that question, but I know that my thoughts about him were not of the purest kind. I sat my book on the bed side table and slid under the covers, *he has grown so much since I last saw him. He's gotten taller, darker and those muscles! I just want to rub my fingers all over!* I fell asleep with these thoughts playing around in the air.

Over the next couple weeks, I stayed as far away from Harry, Weasle or Granger, and observed them from afar. I hadn't noticed anything strange, except for when the little Weasley was around, Harry would suddenly get really rigid and ignore anything she said to him. He would also brush off all of her advances, going as far as walking out of the room pretending that he heard his name coming from another place in the house.

*Couple days later*

I was about six am, when I finally decided that I was not going to be able to go back to sleep. It was Saturday for merlins sake, was a guy not allowed to sleep in like a normal person? I got up and dressed before heading down to the kitchens to see if I could find a house elf to make me some chocolate chip pancakes and coffee. I was just about to step into the kitchen, when I noticed that the kitchen was already occupied by Harry. He had his back to the door and his head was resting on the piece of counter space in front of him. I ran my eyes over his back side while my mind came up with some naughty things that could happen in a kitchen this early in the morning. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Harry slammed his fist down on the counter and groaned. "Why does it have to be him that I fall in love with? Why can't it be Ginny or even Cho? No it has to be him." There was a pause before he continued, this time in a dreamy whisper. "His blond hair and silver eyes. The way he smiles at his mum when he thinks no one is watching. The way his muscles move under that pale skin when he reaches for a book on a high shelve. I just want to run my hands all over his body." He groaned again, this time for another reason. I finally realized that every single word he had spoken was something about me that he wanted so very bad. "No, I can not think like this. He hates me and that means that I have to hate him too. I love him so much, but I know if I tell him, he will just laugh in my face and ask if it's just some sick kind of joke.

I had finally had enough of what he was saying, and I was giving into my feelings for him; I silently stepped up behind him and tightly pressed my front to his back, pinning him to the counter. I leaned in so that my lips were almost pressed to the shell of his ear before I spoke. "Harry Potter." I felt the shiver that raked itself though his body, as he pressed back against me. "You think so little of me. You know me not." I licked the shell of his ear, then lightly blew on it to see if I could get a reaction out of him. He shivered again. "Malfoy. Why are you doing this?" I laughed and answered his question. "I heard every single word you just said, and I feel the same way you do about me. I love you Harry. I want you so bad."

There was a sharp intake of air and Harry moaned my name. I turned him around and picked him placing him on the counter. We leaned into each other, and started to kiss as my hand snaked its way down toward Harry prize body part. We broke apart, but stayed in contact. "Harry, are you sure you want this?" I asked as I started to rub his parts through his light sleep pants. I only got a shaky nod, but it was all I really need; he knew that I would not do anything if he did not want it. I pulled down the material enough so that his penis popped out over the waist band of his pants; I gripped him and started to pump as I leaned back in placing a light kiss on his lips.

I had Harry moaning my name within minutes; I loved to hear my name roll off his tongue in the heat of passion. I wanted to hear more of it, but it also made my knees go weak and my heart beat faster. "Draco, please. Finish me!" I complied with his request; if he had not been sitting on the counter I would have had to pick him up off the floor. When Harry was able to catch his breath, he leaned in and placed a kiss on my lips. "Draco, I love you so much."

With both of us smiling, I helped Harry down and back up the stairs. It had been a good thing that I had not been able to sleep or I would not have found my Harry in the kitchen day dreaming about me. When we arrived at my door, I pulled him inside. I sat him down on the bed and casted a strong silencing charm and even stronger locking charm on the door. No one would be hearing or seeing up again for another few hours.

I had finally found my true love and I was not going to let him out of my arms for a while. He was not going to leave my bed, until it was absolutely important.


End file.
